1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control device, a printer, and a control method of a printer.
2. Related Art
The density of characters printed on recording paper (thermal paper) in a thermal printer differs according to the amount of heat energy applied by the heat elements, and the result of printing may therefore vary according to whether or not a heat element used to print a character was driven immediately before printing the character. To avoid this problem and improve print quality, JP-A-H04-146158 teaches using hysteresis control, a method of storing a history of previous printed pixel data and determining how to energize the heat elements based on the stored history.
However, the method disclosed in JP-A-H04-146158 refers to the past energizing history of the heat elements, and only determines the energizing time of the heat elements used to print next. The image data of the line following the next line to be printed is therefore not considered when printing line by line.